


滴滴滴

by JunJun



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunJun/pseuds/JunJun
Summary: 去年朋友的生贺，老车混一下今年的红莲节【x这个算是名侦探黑魔背景下的如果黑魔和召唤在一起了（like together together）的支线结局吧（？）也可以独立看的。第一次开车……车技就……反正我本人只有自行车贼6……warning：感情是相互的，这次肉体是黑召p.s. 东洲的红莲节是我瞎编的，就当他有吧！但是是和拉诺西亚传统的不同的那种。





	滴滴滴

又是一年红莲节。

召唤想念拉诺西亚的红莲节，阳光，沙滩，大螃蟹，烤鱼套餐，沙滩上装椰子的拉拉菲尔族，还有泳装小姐姐。

啊没有泳装小姐姐他要死了。

黑魔：“……你还真有胆子描述给我听。”

这段对话发生的时候两人正泡在位于自家房子二层的东方式浴缸里。

召唤耸了耸肩没理他，转过身趴在浴池的边缘伸长手臂想拿不远处的小吃和酒盘。

和成日裹在袍子里不爱晒太阳的黑魔不同，海都长大的召唤有一身健康的小麦色皮肤，摸上去有一点点粗糙，分毫也不像女孩子的柔滑细腻。

黑魔坐在水里，在蒸腾的热气中有些发呆的盯着召唤的后背想到，那八成是沿海强烈的紫外线和粗粝的海风留下的印记。情深时仿佛从里到外都能透出淡淡的红色。想到这儿黑魔觉得自己的耳朵有点发烫。他转开视线，想让自己看起来不再那么像只盯着野菜的蠢陆行鸟。

浴池另一边，召唤完全没有注意到他的视线，他终于够到了小吃盘。

“也许我们明年可以回拉诺西亚过节。”他若有所思地说，从盘子里捡了一块甜糕吃。

狗改不了吃屎。黑魔翻了个白眼，挪过去挨着他坐下，扳过他的脸吻了下去。

他能尝到召唤嘴里甜甜的味道。

“…唔，你难道不喜欢泳装小姐姐么？”

有的时候黑魔真的不太懂召唤的脑回路。

“我是不介意看你装泳装小姐姐的。”他想了想，如此答道。

召唤被他噎了一下，推开他从浴池里爬了出来。

黑魔眼里带着笑意，从浴池里出来跟着召唤一路进了卧室。

两人滚在榻榻米地板上。

记得他们刚搬来的时候，黑魔一直不太习惯光脚踩地板家里连个床都没有的生活。召唤看上去到是习惯的很，天天光着脚在屋子里到处跑，晚上往地上铺床被子就能一觉睡到大天明，好养活的要命。

黑魔从背后伸手环住他的腰，在他的肩背上落下细细的吻，召唤的左肩胛皮肤有一片不规则的暗红色印记，像是烧伤痊愈后新长的皮肤。

召唤拉过他的手咬了咬他的手指。

黑魔的手很好看，手指细长，骨节分明，又因常年带着厚厚的手套，白的有点过分，召唤还笑过他长了一双小姑娘的手。

黑魔顺势伸了两根手指到他的嘴里，召唤的舌头立刻卷了上来，像是吃糖一般吮的黑魔头皮发麻。

黑魔心里骂了一声，另一只手滑落到两人的下身，顺着召唤大腿内侧一路摸了上去，在后方的入口处打起了转。

召唤的鼻息重了一些，微微缩起了肩。

黑魔的两根手指戳进去的时候，召唤的腰就控制不住地抖了起来，黑魔抽出埋在他嘴里的手指，安抚地摸摸他的后颈。

“准备确认了？”

召唤侧过头看他，眼睛亮亮的，他勾起嘴角：“1111”

进到最深处的时候，召唤呻吟了一声，有点软，有点甜，但是又有一点隐约的痛苦和压抑在里面。

黑魔放慢了动作，背后的姿势很容易进的比较深。他慢慢的动作着，感受着身下的身躯的变化。

没过一会，召唤似乎有些受不了，情欲的热度烧红了他的脸颊，他伸手下去握住了自己的性器。

“你读条时间……这么久的？”他狭促地挤兑黑魔。

黑魔挑了挑眉，没理他幼稚的挑衅，只是伸手抓住了他的手腕按在一侧，不让他触碰自己。

召唤难耐的吸了口气，俯下上半身，脸贴着带有丝丝凉意的榻榻米，好像这样就能给自己降温一样。

黑魔顶到那里的时候召唤发出了一声拔高的带着鼻音的尖叫。他的身体条件反射般地收紧，他感到黑魔的汗滴落在他的背上。

黑魔又顶了几下，快感顺着脊椎直直的冲向大脑，像是在飘浮在翻云雾海，召唤有些迷糊地想求饶了。

两人喘息着一同释放了出来。

~

召唤仰躺着，一只手搭在肚子上，表情有点空茫。黑魔摸索着爬上来，抱住了他，身下有个部位蠢蠢欲动。

“卧槽你有几个肾啊！”召唤瞪大了眼睛，抗议般地推他，“你这样要肾亏的！”

黑魔收紧了环抱他的手臂，鼻尖在他的颈窝蹭了蹭，低低地笑了：“我的肾好着呢，不信我们去揍木人。”

召唤翻了个白眼：“一点都不好笑。”

这么说着，他还是摊平了任黑魔为所欲为，难得过节，放纵一下也没什么不好。

~

重新洗漱完的两人来到院子里。

召唤躺在东方风格庭院的长廊上打了个哈欠：“至少这里红莲节也放烟花。”

东洲的夜空似乎也没有什么不同，他懒洋洋地想。

坐在他旁边的黑魔摸了摸他有些潮意的头发，低下头亲了他一下。

“明年我们回去吧。”

召唤觉得自己的脸红了。

“嗯…”

他还想说些什么，可是抵不过浓浓的睡意，沉入了黑甜的梦乡。

 

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 3.0的老车，那时候还不知道神秘的东方是啥模样。
> 
> 就随便看看。
> 
> 文字和图片秒屏，是我低估了这辆自行车……


End file.
